Monster's deception
by Oblong cube hat
Summary: Gaara learns about pleasure and pain as what he wants is twisted into something sexual by the demon within. Rated M for a very good reason. Includes: Smut, hurt/comfort, Gaara/Kankro incest, inexplicit rape, self loathing and hopefully a happy ending. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto bro. I'm too lazy to say this more than once.

Warning: This story has some very adult themes including but not limited to: Rape, incest, sex, more incest, hurt/comfort, more incest, blood, more incest... You get the idea. Also you will not read this story if you are suicidally depressed because I will not be held responsible should you choose to kill yourself.

Do enjoy...

* * *

><p>It was a cool desert night. The stars shone in the cloudless sky and the full moon was suspended in the blue, black, hue. The winds blew the ever moving sand buffeting the buildings until the smooth adobe walls were pock-marked and crumbling. The only sounds that disturbed the steady buffeting were those of nocturnal creatures shuffling through the sand. The smell of fermenting cacti fruit wafted on the breeze. The late summer's sun had baked the fallen fruit to perfection and it now waited for some little animal to come and devour its flesh and reveal the seeds inside, the next generation.<p>

Gaara lay in bed awake. He didn't expect to sleep, that would be forbidden. He once spent this dark and quiet time proving his existence and giving into the bloody demands of the monster inside. Never again would this happen. Gaara shivered at the thoughts of killing.

He had once taken the life of a small girl. What might she have become if he hadn't 'proven his existence'? He had killed a young man and a dog and a ninja who had begged for his life. Then he had killed the ninja's family and had been completely satisfied with the screams of his wife and two children. He had loved the way the blood and sand mixed together and he had felt alive. Would they have become something had he not killed them? Yes, he had once spent this time killing but now he spent it in remorse, wondering what might have happened had he let them live. Every night Gaara tortured himself with these thoughts and every night the beast inside of him would beg for more blood.

The pain in his heart, which he had had since childhood, raged, and clutched and caused him to groan into the darkness.

_I don't want to be alone._

Gaara sat up in bed and clutched the side of his head. Tears silently fell from his sea foam eyes and made little puddles on his blanket.

_Please, I don't want to be alone._

He had gone through this so many times that it seemed ridiculous to the rational part of his brain. The emotion wouldn't stop. It felt like it was eating away at his very soul. The guilt, the remorse, and the loneliness it all chewed at his ever wakeful mind. It tore at his heart with sharp claws.

_I need to stop. I need to stop. I need to stop. Please, please, just stop. Just think of something else. Do something else!_

_You could always kill~_

The voice of the beast was as sickly sweet as ever, so… tempting.

_I know you remember how much you enjoyed it. The screams and the blood…_

"Shut up!"

His fist made contact with the wooden foot of his bed leaving a gaping hole in its wake. The splinters, which would have normally pierced skin, were instantly filed away by his armor of sand. He was now fully 'awake'. The tears quit falling as he regained his static composure.

_I will not kill._

Temari woke from her dreams to the noise of Gaara's commanding yell and the sound of breaking wood. She sat up in bed and listened for further sounds of a struggle. She once was afraid of such sounds in the night because they meant that 'he' had awoken but now she was worried, not for herself, but for the safety of her brother. Not everyone in the hidden village had quite accepted Gaara's rise to Kazekage. Gaara had experienced many assassination attempts in his life but they were getting more frequent as a group of rebel ninja tried to take him out of power. They could not see him for what he was now. They only saw the monster once was.

_I think that Gaara himself may only see the monster that he was... Even when he has become so much more_.

She got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

It was cold outside her room. She, apparently, was the only one in the family that did not have a scorching body heat. It slightly annoyed her that the house was so cold that she had to go out and buy a space heater just to keep herself from freezing at night. She quietly made her way down the hall stopping at the door at the bottom of the stairs. Kankuro's snoring could be heard coming from the other side.

_Ha, moron didn't even wake up._

She snorted and shook her head.

_And he calls himself a ninja._

Even though all noise had stopped and everything seemed fine she still opted to check on her youngest brother. Ever since his transformation from monster to human she had seen him differently. It had changed her to see how lonely and sad he was… how much like a child. She felt an aching responsibility for not being there for him when he was little and she could tell that Kankuro felt this way as well.

_Probably even worse... I just ignored him out of fear…. But Kankuro used to mock him and throw things at him…_

She slowly made her way up the stairs and past the first two doors before stopping at the third. She knocked.

"Gaara?"

Her voice carried through the silent house. She knocked again.

"Gaara? I heard you yell something. Is everything alright?"

She didn't bother to knock again and slid the door open a crack.

"Gaara, I'm coming in."

She slid the door open just enough so that she could comfortably slip through.

Gaara stood silhouetted against the starlit sky. He was surveying the village, his village, from the balcony outside his room. He didn't hear the knocks on his door nor did he hear Temari slip into his room. It wasn't until she was a few steps away from him that he sensed her dormant chakra signature and turned to face her.

"Gaara, it's fucking freezing out here! Aren't you cold?"

Temari gathered her robe more tightly around her as the cold breeze kissed her skin. Gaara walked towards her and put an arm around her protecting her from the wind. It was a kind and thoughtful gesture that he would have never made before. It wasn't uncommon now but it was still surprising to the female ninja.

_He is so kind…_

The thought was bittersweet and made guilt pierce her heart like an icy dagger.

"You should go inside."

His voice was deep emotionless as he gently guided her back into his room closing the door behind him. It wasn't much warmer inside but at least the wind couldn't get in. He let go of her and focused his eyes on nothing in particular. He could still feel the burn of guilt and death but seeing his sister had helped to quell the hungry loneliness with in him. He had noticed that recently she, and even Kankuro, had been trying their hardest to be kinder towards him and the scared look in their eyes had been completely replaced with concern and, he liked to think, love. He too had been trying to be more kind and less…

_Monstrous_

He felt a shiver at the thought. Temari looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes. He was still uncomfortable and awkward with his showings of emotion so when he saw the worry in the eyes of his sister he could do nothing but go blank.

"I'm sorry that I woke you."

His voice was monotonous.

"I was…"

He didn't like to talk about the demon.

"I was having an argument with 'him'."

Temari knew what he meant. It wasn't something the siblings normally talked about but they all knew that Tanuki would sometimes talk to, or, rarely, even _through_, Gaara. Temari's concern heightened.

"You aren't having any _urges_, are you?"

He could tell that there was both worry for him and fear for herself wrapped within her question.

_Temari don't show me those fearful eyes… I don't want to be alone… Please, I don't want to be alone._

His body shook with a sob and he could no longer hold up his emotionless act.

"I killed them."

His sob hit her core and she could not bring herself to worry about whether or not the monster that she had once known had returned. She remembered the little Gaara sitting alone playing with his sand.

"Shh, it's okay."

She cooed and hugged him petting his hair as he slumped into her embrace. She could feel the tears wetting her shoulder through her robe. She moved him over to his bed and positioned him so that his head was in her lap. She stoked his hair and traced his tattoo with her fingers while speaking softly to try and comfort him. She was his older sister and he was her fragile brother.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading now please review.<p> 


	2. Temptation is a demon's word

Sex warning.

* * *

><p>Temari awoke the next morning in Gaara's room covered by both his blanket and hers.<p>

_I must have fallen asleep. He must have noticed I was cold went and got my blanket too…_

She could hear the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. The smell of breakfast floated through the air. It smelled surprisingly good considering it was Kankuro's turn to cook.

_I bet it doesn't look as good as it smells._

She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and escaped from the bed.

Downstairs smelled even better and she let her nose guild her into the kitchen where Kankuro was busy scowling at the rice steamer. He heard her footsteps and turned around.

"Mornin."

He waved lazily as she took her seat at the table and looked amusedly at him.

"It smells really good this morning…. Have you been practicing?"

She teased him whilst curling her toes under her chair. It was a habit of hers to curl her toes and release a bit of chakra from them towards the heel of her foot. She didn't really know why she did it but it felt good. He smirked at her with one of his eyes closed. Even without the makeup and hat he had a sort of cat like appearance.

"As a matter o' fact I have!"

He turned back to prod the steamer.

"But all I handled this morning was the rice."

He poked the steamer again.

"Gaara made the rest. Seems someone fell asleep in his bed so he ended up relaxing on the couch while watching the cooking network all night."

He turned and looked at her questioningly worry apparent. They both knew that there was only one reason Temari would be in his room at night…

_Did 'he' try to awaken?_

Kankuro didn't have to ask the question out loud it was written all over his face in fear.

"Everything was fine…"

Temari smiled nervously.

"Gaara just got into an argument with 'him'. Apparently Gaara was feeling very guilty about his… past."

The last part was said quietly as her guilt once again made an appearance.

"He should be fine now though."

The female ninja smiled half heartedly. Kankuro could sense her uncertainty.

"I think I'll keep an eye on him tonight."

Temari was surprised. Even though Kankuro was acting kinder towards Gaara he had never willingly volunteered to be on night watch and wouldn't even do it when ordered to if there was a chance that 'he' would show up.

"Maybe I'll teach him how to play cards."

Kankuro smiled. It was a natural and warm smile that was also new. She returned the smile. Slowly but surely they were becoming more like family.

Gaara washed the soap from his red hair and rubbed hard at the tattoo. He sometimes wished it was gone. It was a reminder of a life of death, of sorrow.

_I will not think those thoughts after Temari spent so much time and effort to help me with them._

He let the warm water wash over him.

_Don't think of the guilt… think of the __**pleasure**__ you got from them… from them all __**dying**__._

He could still hear the demon's voice even though it wasn't night. This happened very rarely on, or around, a full moon.

_You've come to torment me even though it is light?_

_Gaara-kun I would neeeeever dream of tormenting you~_

The voice dripped with sarcasm like sweet poison.

_I just want you to be happy… to do what you were meant for, what you were created for… __**killing**__._

Images of red flashed through the teen's mind.

_Since when have you been able to manipulate my mental images?_

_I have manipulated nothing~ It was what you wanted to see… deep down the blood lust is still there… but not because I'm still here. In fact it is quite the other way around… I am still here because __**you still lust for blood.**_

As always, when his demon was close to breaking out, the sick feeling of a sadistic pleasure welled within the boy's belly. Gaara ignored it along with the shiver caressing his spine.

_You seem to want out. Guess what? It isn't going to happen._

He refused to let his demon have a response and put up a strenuous and painful mental barrier that he only used when he feared letting loose the monster. He knew he couldn't keep the barrier up forever but at least he might be able to finish his shower in peace.

Gaara walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His hair was still wet and he hadn't bothered with a shirt.

"Yo, Gaara, mind if we hang out tonight?"

Kankuro's voice sounded innocent enough but Gaara knew right away that he wasn't asking to be friendly. He took his seat at the table and played with the hem of the towel draped around his neck. He thought about it for a moment.

_I have really no choice in this. I could ask for Temari to stay with me instead but… he has been trying really hard to brother me… fine._

"Sure."

Gaara looked at his brother and smiled.

The rice was overcooked but the rest of breakfast tasted amazing. Temari decided to make Kankuro do the dishes because Gaara had cooked. This, of course, had turned into a stare down battle until Kankuro finally gave in. Gaara's laugh had surprised them all even himself.

_It's funny that if feels like things have always been like this._

Gaara thought about his siblings normal actions all through out his morning hand to hand training. Ever since he had been beaten by the kid with the fuzzy eyebrows he had vowed he would get better with short ranged combat. But this morning his mind kept drifting back to his siblings. He noted that he was getting use to Temari fussing over him and Kankuro's gentle teasing. He also noted that his own kind actions that, at first, were forced were now as natural to him as breathing. He liked it.

_Don't get use to it kid. They are lying there asses off. Faking, just like Yashamaru._

The voice came in loud and clear and he managed to actually miss the stationary target he was attacking. Gaara thought of the ninja Yashamaru often. It once was that the thoughts were bitter and made the hardening of his heart more painful but now… He could almost convince himself that Yashamaru's last words were a lie… a lie set up so that Gaara did not feel as bad about killing him. It is easier to except the killing of one who hated you than one who thought of you as precious. He was starting to think it was done out of love… A dangerous thought.

_I thought I fucking got rid of you already!_

He knew that yelling at the demon would do nothing but provoke teasing but he was surprised and pissed off that the beast has somehow overcome his mental barer.

_Now, now, we may have to wash your mouth out with some soap.~_

The voice was a sinister purr.

_No… not soap… __**blood**__ is more suited to you than soap~_

_If you don't shut up right this minute you will come to know hell._

Gaara meant it though he wasn't quite sure how he would perform such a trick.

_D'aww sweet, caring, loving, sensitive, little Gaara-kun is going to show me hell?~_

Gaara could almost feel the pure joy Tanuki was getting from this as a demonic laugh filled his body.

_You can do nothing to me… but I'll show you what I can do to you~_

Gaara winced expecting a mental blow but none came.

_You seem to be getting weaker. I felt nothing._

Another laugh shook the redhead's mind.

_Its always better when you don't know its coming.~_

Gaara managed to adjust his mental barrier just as Tanuki had stopped talking. It was more painful than last time and took a lot more effort to keep in place but anything was better than hearing his voice.

The redhead continued his training trying not to think of Tanuki's empty threats; at least he hoped they were empty. The mental blows that the monster gave him were ones that could knock him off his feet. He managed to go though the rest of his day unbothered, well mostly. The mental barrier was starting to take a toll and by the end of reading the latest important scrolls his eyes were too blurry for him to see straight. He managed to sign his name on the designated line, or so he hoped, and replace his pen in its holder.

Gaara leaned back in his chair closing his eyes lightly. His head pounded out a rhythm and he began to pretend that it was a big drum and hummed along trying to find a way to make the demon's incisive knocking less painful. Though it helped calm his nerves the humming did nothing for the pain.

_I'll be useless on the training ground if I don't do something about this banging._

Eventually Gaara got up and headed for a cabinet where he stored various medical items in case a reporting ninja needed immediate medical attention. He opened the doors and examined the jars filled with herbs and pills of all colors and sizes. He had never been really interested in medicine but he had seen his share of medical treatments. He took a jar of blue and white pills off the shelf and opened the lid.

_I've seen them give ninja these for pain._

Taking one out and popping it in his mouth he swallowed hard. The pill made its way down his throat and into his stomach. Since the pills were designed for immediate, or as close as possible, results the outer capsule melted as soon as it reached the stomach and now all that was left was for absorption.

The sunset sent bursting hues of orange and pink through the sky. A crow could be heard calling in the distance. ( A.N: Okami fans ftw) Gaara had yet to return to the house.

CUT HERE DSJFHAKFAFSLKSFALJASFDASKLJD CYT\\\

KILL FUCK

_Damn it, Gaara!_

Kankuro's thoughts were full of worry and some fear. Gaara should have been back before sunset and the only reason for him not to be….

_Is if he isn't himself._

Kankuro grit his teeth as he began the search for his brother. He hoped that Gaara had not turned into the monster that he once was but the fact that he hadn't come back on time was highly upsetting.

_Calm down. Gaara likes his alone time. You know that._

Though Kankuro tried to calm himself he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. Maybe it was the way Gaara had smiled at him that morning. Maybe it was because Gaara actually seemed to enjoy spending more time with people than alone these days.

_Yeah, and maybe you're just over reacting._

He sped through the village checking every place he could fathom Gaara hiding.

_Training grounds? No._

_Rooftop? No._

_Playground? No. _

_Wait why would you think he'd be there?_

Kankuro stopped and looked over the playground. It was nearly dark and all of the children had gone home. It was empty and brought back memories of a time when he used to play there. It brought back memories of a time when he used to torment his little brother. Kankuro shook his head hard.

_Sorry memory lane I have other things to attend to!_

But the damage was already done. The sadness and guilt had already set in as he saw a young Gaara clutch the swing rope as if his life depended on it and a young Kankuro approached.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat in his office chair. He could feel the pain dissipating but he could also feel a joy that he had never felt before entering him and taking him like a storm. He giggled. He soon discovered that his office chair could spin and completely forgot everything but that sole fact.

_What the hell?_

The demon's voice wasn't angry but amused.

_You are acting like an idiot._

_Shuuuut up._

Gaara had managed to revert into a pouty child in a matter of 15 minutes.

_Did you take something?_

The voice sounded even more amused.

_Are you drunk?_

"NOOOOOOO! Are you an asshole?"

Gaara giggled at his own words.

_Oh dear Gaara-kun, what did you do?~_

The voice put on a fake exasperated tone.

_What would your mother think if she saw you like this?~_

Gaara giggled. Something had snapped inside the teen and he felt like making the demon pay for his words.

_You made sure I didn't have a mother to think about me like that didn't you? You made sure that none of us had a mother and that no one thought of me, didn't you?_

Gaara giggled again, not because any of this was funny but because that was all he could do. His rational and emotion bottling side had completely abandoned him. The demon was taken aback.

_You laugh at that?_

His question was serious.

_Yes, though…_

He just couldn't stop giggling.

_It isn't funny and it makes me sad._

_Doesn't that sadness make you want to hurt someone?~_

Tanuki fished pleasantly. He hoped that Gaara may be in such a childish state that he could be manipulated. Gaara didn't have to think for more than a second before he responded.

_It makes me want to hurt yooooou._

The demon took a moment to think out a plan to mould the child's wishes into his own.

_Then hurt me. ~_

A sadistic purr. The simple idea of hurting the demon had come to Gaara many times but no matter how he tried he couldn't find a way. Now here the monster was saying that not only was it possible but even giving his permission. He knew he should have stopped….but….

_Wait what?_

_Gaara-kun's rational self can not be reached at this time, please hang up and try again.~_

The voice mocked him but Gaara didn't care he was intrigued by the idea of causing pain.

_I SAID HURT ME._

The voice demanded.

"Why?"

Gaara couldn't help his curiosity even in his giggly state. Here his biggest enemy was practically begging to be hurt. It made him feel powerful.

_Because it will help you and I'm stuck in here too._

Tanuki lied smoothly. He knew that if he could get the child back in the mindset for hurting and killing he might just be able to take over. So what if the brat learned a trick that caused Tanuki a little pain.

_Okay, how?_

He could tell Gaara was still skeptical but he could also tell that there was a serious thirst for to give pain.

_Your pleasure is my pain._

Tanuki rather hoped he could take the hint but…

_So when I'm happy it hurts you? That's easy!_

Gaara started giggling wildly and thinking of everything that had ever made him feel joy…but not the kind of joy that he felt when hurting others but the kind of joy that he felt when he was with those that he cared about and who also cared for him.

_If I only had hands I would face palm. _

The demon couldn't help letting out a little purr at the thought that very soon he may have hands. Gaara stopped giggling.

_Gaara-kun swear that you will never take whatever it was that you took again. Please?_

_Hey, does it hurt yet?_

Gaara ignored the demon's plea. In fact he was quite liking the way he felt right now. He was sure that if he liked it and the demon didn't it had to be something good.

_No. That's not what I meant._

The monster let out an exasperated sigh.

_I mean pleasure in a more literal sense._

_Ohhhhhhhh._

_Do you understand now?_

_No. Not really._

Gaara began to play with his sand making different geometric shapes out of it in the air. The demon was getting annoyed at this little kid though it was slightly amusing as well. He was going to enjoy corrupting the boy even if it would cause him a bit of pain.

_Gaara-kun, you are so very innocent.~_

The demon began.

_You need to make yourself feel good.~_

Gaara stopped what he was doing and began to listen.

_I can tell you have no knowledge of my words so first off I want you to think of someone you like._

_Someone I like… Like Kankuro or Temari?_

The demon mentally laughed. Oh this was too good! Not only was he going to corrupt the kid and take over his body he was also going to ruin his newfound connection with his family. Things would go right back to the way they were before… the way they should be and Gaara was already fidgeting…this would be cake.

_Yes, they are both perfect… but for now lets focus on Kankuro. Do you like to be touched, Gaara-kun?~_

He was really going to enjoy this.

_Yes… but they are still too afraid to really touch me. I think they think that I might get mad and hurt them._

The monster could feel the boy's sadness seep through him. This was way too good! Now he could also make this a bitter pleasure!

_You're correct. They think you will kill them and that is why they will never touch you in the way that you want.~_

Too perfect. Those few words would allow him to mold the teen's wants into something that he may not have wanted before but would want from now on… If only the kid took the bait…

_They will never be able to love you in the way that they should. ~_

Take the bait.

_But I want them to love me._

Gaara was trapped; all that was left was to reel him in.

_They can never love you as long as you don't hurt me._

This made sense to the nonsensical Gaara. Gaara tilted his head and began to think of all the ways he had tried to hurt the demon in the past. He had always taken pleasure out of the attempts even though none of them worked.

_I will hurt you. Now tell me what I should do._

The monster couldn't hold back his laugh which rumbled throughout the boy's body.

_Gaara-kun, think of Kankuro. Think of him reaching out his hand to caress your cheek._

Gaara touched his cheek and smiled.

_Think about him smiling and hugging you like you've always wanted. You've always wanted to feel his warm embrace haven't you, sweet Gaara-kun?~_

He was amused. He was: So. Very. Amused.

_Yes. But what does this have to do with hurting you?_

The teen was confused.

_I told you that my pain came from your pleasure. We are going to make you feel pleasure so you may pain me. Now just sit back and listen, sweet Gaara-kun, as I tell you a story in which you are given all that you have ever desired.~ You've always wanted him to kiss you on the head and tell you that you have done well or that you were always someone important to him._

Gaara touched his forehead and relaxed into the happy picture that was being painted for him.

_You've always wanted him to tell you that you made him feel good whenever he was around you._

Gaara smiled. He really had always wanted theses things.

_And, Gaara-kun, you have always wanted to place a kiss on his lips and receive a smile_. _You've wanted to touch him just as much as you've wanted him to touch you isn't that right, sweet Gaara-kun?~_

Gaara was happy imaging simple things such as light touches and kisses that were **meant **to happen between family. He was so happy with the demon's purring voice that it seemed almost mean to see this as a way to hurt it… **Almost**.

_You've always wanted to take his hand and examine all of his fingers without fear that he would pull away in disgust. You have always wanted to snuggle into his arms at night and listen to his breath as he slept._

Gaara nodded lightly and a shy blush appeared on his cheeks. The monster remembered the teen as a child and how this drugged Gaara acted so much like the lonely little boy.

_If you hurt me all that I have said so far will not be just a want. It will happen, but only if you do what I say.~_

The monster felt that at this time it would be prudent to make sure that the boy understood that he would only get these things through causing pain.

_Yes. I will hurt you. I despise you and I will go to any length to get what should have been given to me._

The monster suppressed a chuckle.

_Good I can see that your lust for love may be greater than your lust for blood. Then I will continue.~_

He couldn't help his teasing. Even now as he told the boy how to gain pleasure the monster knew that he would be using it to cause pain.

_I want you to imagine that you have already hurt me and Kankuro has allowed you to snuggle into him. You have had a bad dream and have asked if you can stay with him for the night. I am now gone so everything you wished for as a child can be realized now, you may dream, you may touch, you will never see their fear again._

The monster could feel the boy sigh happily and decided that now would be the time to take these childish needs into a level of adult wants. The beast purred.

"_Gaara I want to touch you more." His words are simple and they hold no evil meaning behind them. He truly just wants to explore the skin he should have been allowed to touch freely when you were children._

_Am I supposed to respond to this imaginary Kankuro?_

The monster almost lost himself in laughter at the boy's question.

_If you would like.~_

Gaara felt slightly embarrassed at the idea of replying to this imaginary Kankuro so he kept his mouth shut.

_He runs his hand over your cheek and down your neck. He is intrigued by the softness of your skin. He decides he wants to feel more of your soft skin so he removes your shirt and runs his hand lazily over your chest and back. He has no fear of your anger and is happy that you allow him to give you what you have wanted since childhood._

Gaara ran his fingers under his shirt letting out little sounds as he imagined his brother's touch.

_You stare into his eyes in the darkness and you can tell he is smiling. He has wanted to give you this pleasure since your birth…This simple and sweet touch. _

Gaara let out a half moan as his fingers brushed over his nipples.

_Touch has always been a way of communicating love, Gaara-kun. And with my painful death you will get all of the love you ever deserved._

"_Do you want me to touch you more?" he asks you in the darkness._

_Yeess._

Gaara answered the imaginary Kankuro in a hiss. Though he was not sure what was going on he knew that it felt good. The demon could feel that he was getting aroused. It hurt. The demon could only assume that the medication he had taken was helping to speed up the process. It was too good and so the demon began to descend deeper into forbidden territory.

_Kankuro decides that he wants to feel your skin with his tongue and he leans forward to bring your neck into his mouth. He sucks on a place just above your collar bone. He can taste the sweetness of your skin. He should have known this taste long before now and it saddens him that he didn't._

Gaara moaned wantonly. Part of the Teen wanted to comfort the imaginary brother and the other part of him still understood he was imaginary and that it made him sad.

_His hand moves to rest on your waistband as he continues to suck on your neck. His other hand tweaks one of your nipples._

Gaara exposed his neck to the air while one of his hands wondered to his waistband and the other to a nipple. Gaara was innocent enough that he had heard of sex but he didn't know that it was something two men could do. He also didn't understand that what he was doing now would be considered taboo and disgusting should it ever get out. He had had erections in the past but he had never paid them any mind but this was different as the hand near his waistband brushed his cock head through his clothing. Gaara moaned.

_That felt really good. What was that?_

The demon was careful not to laugh at his innocence.

_That was a place that Kankuro desperately wants to touch. He wants to make you feel as good as what you just felt. For now you will just have to imagine but one day he will touch you there too. Shall I continue?~_

_Yes p-please._

_The hand at your waistband creeps under your clothing and his mouth breaks from your neck to make contact with your mouth. He explores your mouth with his tongue touching every corner. He can't understand how he denied himself this in the past. The hand under your clothing wraps around your length._

The redhead's hands mimicked the movement of the imaginary Kankuro. He let out a moan around the fingers in his mouth as his hand connected to his heated need.

_Just like he has always wanted his hand strokes your sensitive skin as he kisses down your body. He nibbles gently on one of your nipples before moving to the other._

_kuro…_

The demon could feel the pain that was being inflicted by Gaara's pleasure but he paid it no attention. To him the pain was nothing compared to the joy he got from so beautifully fucking with the boy's mind. Unknown to both, Kankuro stood at the door peeking into the office. He couldn't take his eyes from the writhing form of his brother as he moaned for someone unknown to give him more.

It was wrong to peek and Kankuro knew and would have normally wandered off acting unimpressed, as soon as he had done something about his hard on, but there was something about how pure and rough and inexperienced this was that kept him from leavening.

_**This**__ is dangerous, __**that**__ is Gaara. Not only could he kill you in an instant but he is also your brother not to mention he is a he._

Kankuro normally didn't go for men… Normally being the key word. There had been a couple, but no more than that, which had gotten him worked up. Kankuro felt himself stiffen as he continued to watch the act. He had always been a bit of a sucker for the taboo as well.

_I will watch but I will __**not**__ get off on this._

Kankuro came to a compromise. He told himself that it was the only way to make sure Gaara didn't disappear on him. It was a lie.

_Kankuro takes his time and enjoys your taste as he makes his way down to your navel. He plants soft kisses around it and begins to work on removing your pants. _

The demon teased the boy with his words and gained groan as the baggy pants were removed and his sensitive skin popped into view. Kankuro could not see his brother's need from his hiding place but it made it all the more erotic. The pale hand would dip out of sight behind the desk and a wonderful, raw moan would escape the lips of his little brother. His other hand moved shakily up and down his chest sometimes moving farther to touch his chapped lips. His head would roll from side to side releasing heavenly noises and his eyes were clamped shut.

_He moves to lick the precum from your heated flesh. You can feel him grin as he takes you into his mouth. His mouth is warm and wet and it sucks gently at you. You feel like you might be pulled in. This is the way should have shown you his love long ago. This is the feelings he should never have denied you of… even if he was afraid._

_Kankuro... oh gods!_

"Oh g-gods , please!"

Gaara's call was husky and breathy as he begged for more from his imaginary lover.

_Shit Gaara. You are really hot. What the hell?_

Kankuro was having troubles not playing with his fully erect self.

Tanuki could feel the stabbing pain deep within him and figured Gaara must be close to climax.

_You feel his caressing tongue as he bobs quickly on your shaft. He should have never denied you this simple love._

Gaara was seeing white. The pleasure had completely taken over his mind and he could feel that he was close to something, something he hadn't felt before. Deep within he knew that the monster was hurting and that too was causing him pleasure.

"_I have wanted to give you love like this for so long." You hear him moan around you as he speeds up._

"ka-kan!"

Gaara could not even think anymore. He was so close! One more stroke.

_He is sorry he ever kept you from this and he wishes to bring you to ecstasy so that he may ask for his forgiveness and also show his love for you. _

"K-kankuro! Oh my gods! Please I'm about to…"

_Cum!_

The boy screamed as he finished. Thoughts of an emotionally needy Kankuro showing his sorrow and love streaked across his brain like a shooting star.

The real Kankuro stood frozen in his hiding spot.

_Did he just… wait what? I must have misheard._

Kankuro was confused and almost forgot he was hiding. He almost opened his mouth to say something out of disbelief but the panting of his spent brother was still clearly imprinted in his mind and he bit his lip instead.

_He said my name. MY NAME. Why? Wait did he see me? Oh shit! If he saw me right as he was about to… no he had is eyes closed. Did he sense me? He isn't attempting to move to me or cover himself up…_

Kankuro stood in his hiding spot perplexed as his little brother scooped cum from himself and deposited in his mouth as the demon suggested. Then he got dressed with a smirk on his face.

_Don't act so haughty, yes it hurt but you didn't even make me scream you will have to do better next time._

The monster inwardly cheered. He would take over soon but first a little prodding.

_See didn't hurting me feel good?_

_Yes, it felt amazing._

_Wouldn't you like to hurt some more?_

The demon could feel his smirk deepen.

_Yes. I want to feel good and hurt you again._

The beast had won and he was going to take his prize right then.

_I'm glad that you want to hurt me, that you got off on my pain and a story that will never happen._

Gaara felt a pit form in his stomach. It was the pit of despair, loneness, and blood lust he always felt just before…

_Fuck I'm going to pass out._

Kankuro spent a couple of minutes making sure that he was tucked in such a way that no one could tell that he was still aroused, confused but aroused. In fact, after his groin had confirmed with his brain that it was truly his name being called by the wanton redhead he had become even more aroused.

_Nothing like hearing someone call out for you as they cum…_

Kankuro sighed and opened the door. He didn't bother knocking, he never did.

_That's what put you in this position in the first place._

"Yo, Gaara, there you are!" "I've been looking for you all over! You had me worried!"

Kankuro's voice was smooth and showed none of the discomfort he felt as he stepped into the room. Gaara spun around to look at him. A wild, monstrous, smile flashed across his face.

"Kan-kur-o."

Kankuro could tell that this was not Gaara.

"We've been very naughty, watching our little brother get off."

The Gaara who wasn't Gaara purred as he stepped toward the now frightened puppet master.

"No need to be shy with me."

The voice was like sandpaper to his mind and silk to his groin.

"I was the one who put the idea in his mind."

Kankuro's heart leapt and he didn't know whether or not he should run…the monster had always loved running targets but he was as good as dead if he stayed. It stepped even closer to him until they were almost touching.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on hurting anyone."

The monster's eye's flashed dangerously.

"…This time."

The monster trailed off and looked pointedly at Kankuro's crotch.

"No need to hide that anymore."

There was a scoff to his voice.

"Gaara's down, he's out!"

The beast laughed in a way that made the puppet master shiver deep within. The Gaara who wasn't Gaara reached out a hand and grasped the still heated but diminishing bulge in 'his' brother's pants and began kneading it slowly. Kankuro fought back a moan.

_I moan so easily? Gods it's been a long time._

The puppet master took a step back removing himself from the touch of the thing disguised as his brother. The Monster laughed again and another shiver was sent to the core of the sand ninja.

"What is truly heart breaking about this is he honestly wished for your touch, your praise. But now you won't be able to give into him, not even in the slightest. Part of him will now always think of you as a way to hurt me and eventually he will think of Temari in this way too. The second he takes pleasure in causing pain I will take over. "

The monster sniffled and faked a tear.

"Looks like you wanted to touch him as badly as he needed to touch you."

The monster took a step forward and their bodies felt full contact.

"He can never touch you… but I can."

His voice seemed to turn back into Gaara's and he let out a wanton groan.

"Kankuro-san pleeease."

It taunted him in the voice of his brother.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to make me feel good."

He couldn't help his arousal as the thing with his brother's perfect image traced a finger down his chest.

"I **need** you to love me. Brother!"

Rage and arousal were emotions that mixed immediately into confusion on the ninja's face. The monster could not hold back his laugh as he side stepped the lost puppet master.

"One day soon those will be his words and you will have to decide if you will give him everything he has ever wanted or keep me out of site."

It was painful for the puppeteer because he knew the words were true.

"Also I'd advise you not to tell Temari about this. You aren't smart enough to come up with a cover story that both accurately portrays the seriousness of the situation but also keeps her ignorant about what causes my release. "

The monster walked towards the door.

"Bye then."

Kankuro heard the sound of a body falling to the carpeted floor and he knew without turning around that the demon had been forced back into his cage and Gaara would be back. He turned quickly to kneel beside his fallen brother but was careful not to touch him.

"Gaara, Oy Gaara!"

The Gaara who was Gaara opened his eyes.

"Gaara I'm so sorry, I wasn't here and you passed out!"

He was lying though his teeth if only he had know this would happen. Gaara blinked and looked up into the eyes of his brother. Between the medicine and the complete take over of his body he didn't quite remember what had happened but he remembered an image of being in bed with Kankuro and hearing his low husky voice ask 'Do you want me to touch you more?'.

_Fuck! What?_

Gaara didn't quite sleep enough to have a concept of dreaming so when the hazy image crossed his mind it took him a minute of thinking quite hard for him to place where it had come from. As soon as he did he blushed and remembered that he had done it out of need to feel and want to hurt. He sat up and coughed feeling as though he was choking on his heart.

Kankuro watched his brother as he slowly blinked. Sighing inwards at his brother's incredible look of innocence he sat back and gave the boy some room. Kankuro studied his brother's face for any sign that he knew what had just happened. First he saw recondition then confusion and a look that he made when he was trying to remember something. Then came the look of horror and a blush as he once again recognized who was sitting at his side. Kankuro inwardly smirked.

_So he remembers._

Then the boy sat up abruptly and coughed at though something was caught in his throat. Kankuro lifted a hand up and was about to pat him on the back.

"D" cough "Don't touch" cough… cough "Don't touch me!"

Kankuro was confused though thankful, things may have gotten worse had they touched…

_They may have gotten worse….but we should be safe as long as it isn't too heated, right? One little pat on the back or hand up or… hug couldn't cause that much damage could it?_

Kankuro made up his mind that touching was okay as long as it didn't go anywhere.

"Why so rude, Gaara? I just had your monstrous side using your voice and body to be a jerk to me not five minutes ago."

It was true. Gaara shot Kankuro a look of concern.

"Don't worry, the little bitch was easy enough for a master puppeteer like your big brother to handle."

_Lies… he almost had you begging for something that should never be…_

Kankuro stood up and gave a faked haughty smirk before bending over and offering a hand to his little brother.

"I kicked that little punk's ass."

If he was going to lie he was going to lie big.

"Sorry if there are any marks on you… I tried not to be too rough but it takes a bit of elbow grease to dominate you when you are in that state. Why I had to hold you down as you writhed and…"

_Oh gods please….just fucking stop yourself this is starting to sound like a horrible innuendo._

Gaara seemed to notice that too because he blushed lightly and frowned. Kankuro tried to laugh it off as non awkwardly as he was able but…

Gaara took the hand that was offered to him with thanks and pulled himself up. He began to examine his exposed skin for any of these so called marks but found none. He was almost sad.

_If he had left marks at least I'd know he had touched me._

_He didn't touch you but he wanted to.~_

_Fucking monster!_

Gaara's mind screamed in frustration as the beast within laughed.

"Kankuro…"

His voice was deep and emotionless.

"I'm sorry you had reason to fear me. It will not happen again."

Kankuro's breath stopped for a moment as he felt a stinging blow to his heart.

_Gaara… I'm sorry I ever caused you such pain… And I'm sorry that I may bring you more in the future._

Kankuro smiled and closed one eye.

"Me? Afraid of something that can't even keep control of a body? HA! You're crazy."

_So many lies tonight._

Kankuro turned towards the door.

"Come on, Temari will be cooking something good tonight."

Gaara was about to follow him when he truly took a moment to breath in the air. It smelled of sex… and fear.

* * *

><p>There apparently some complications in which some of the underlined words of the demon weren't underlined as they should have been. I have attempted to fix this as best as I can nut fanfiction's document editor is a bitch.<p> 


	3. The Puppeteer's lie

Stupid-OC/Kankuro sex warning as well as a painful Gaara/Random-nin sex warning.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the night Gaara had changed. Kankuro tried to keep his distance from his brother and whenever they happened to be together he would joke and laugh as though everything was brilliant. It wasn't. Since that night he had woken up more than once with a raging hard on from dreams that he shouldn't be having. Then, when he was not waking up from a painful erection, he would awaken with cold sweats and a sense of fear. Once he had woken up with both, sufficient to say that he had gotten hardly any sleep. He once again sat up in bed with an unwelcome visitor and fading memories of a heated dream.<p>

Gaara was happy that the full moon had passed. It meant that his demon's powers of persuasion weren't so powerful. He too had been suffering trying to keep his mental barrier up so that he wasn't persuaded into causing pain and gaining pleasure.

_Maybe if I just did it for the pleasure? No I can't risk him getting out again._

Gaara whimpered and bit his lip. He wanted to feel that feeling again. He wanted it badly.

_Maybe I could risk it… if someone knew… if someone stopped me…_

He blushed at the thought of anyone being with him while he performed such an act.

_You could always ask Kankuro… I'm telling you… He wants it as badly as you do._

_Shut up, please!_

He wasn't normally polite to the monster but since its voice was getting quieter every day he felt like it was rude not to be polite. It was irrational but somehow made sense to his broken mind.

Gaara sat on his bed thinking about his options letting his mind wonder only so far before pulling it back. He knew his teen hormones, that had apparently just awoken, would not stay quiet for much longer. He needed a release…

_I'll try it just this once… I truly don't care if I cause the monster pain I just want the pleasure._

He lied to himself. Deep down he knew that a tiny part of him was doing this to cause pain. The demon within could sense his anticipation as the boy lay back and ran his fingers over his chest. The beast laughed silently as a soon to be familiar sense of pain over took his body. He wouldn't take the boy this time or the next. He was too weak to hang on to the body for very long. He would wait until the moon was once again full and different hands caressed his vassal.

_I hope you enjoy, sweet Gaara-kun.~_

The demon's pained voice did not reach the boy as he lost himself in hazy images moaning a name that dribbled like honey from his lips.

Kankuro was unaware that just a few rooms away a fantasy starring himself was taking place. He had his own problems to deal with.

_Yeah, no. Not fucking doing this again tonight._

He tugged roughly at his cock causing him to grunt in pain.

_Go the fuck away! Stupid, fucking, teen hormones._

He huffed and got up pulling on his robes.

_Might as well go for a walk._

The night was cold and soothing. It brought his hot blood and feelings to a reasonable scale within just a few minutes. He took in deep breaths of the cold dessert air.

_It smells so good._

He was quite enjoying himself as he made his way to the training ground, maybe he would practice some of the basics. A noise rang through the night but it wasn't quite the noise that caught his attention so much as the ninja using it as a distraction to sneak past him.

_Did that idiot actually throw a rock at a metal garbage can and expect that to cover him?_

He decided that it would be best to pretend not to notice and then double back and follow.

The ninja made his way to the wall below his brother's window before Kankuro really had time to look at him but now as he stood in the street light he was able to see the ninja's features. He was wrapped in cloth and one eye peeked from within. He didn't appear to be much of a threat but he bore the same headband as a group of rebel who were currently in the process of repeated assassination attempts on Gaara.

_Heh, he's no mach for anyone. Especially not Gaara…_

Kankuro felt no need to interfere and strolled calmly away.

Meanwhile; Gaara's bedroom was hot. Low moans hung in the air. It was humid with the smell of sweat and sex. The rebel ninja could tell this right away and he smirked with amusement.

_I wonder who he found that would fuck a monster like him._

The ninja took out his weapon and approached the bed. The sight he saw fazed him slightly. There was the young ruler of the village of sand running one hand up and down his naked body and using the other one to draw teasing circles on the sensitive flesh of his head. He groaned a please as his fingers brought a small bead of precum to his mouth. He licked them sensually. His eyes were shut the whole time and he seemed to be lost in some kind of fantasy.

_He's really into it._

The ninja mentally chuckled.

_I just have to…_

"I was told to murder the king of sand not the king of sluts."

The ninja laughed as the boy's eyes shot open. Seems he hadn't even noticed the man's presence or his murderous intent. Gaara didn't attempt to cover himself… he was too far gone for that. He needed this too badly… He needed more than this. His voice was raspy and fully of sugary poison as he lost himself. He would not be afraid or give into killing tonight.

"Like what you see?"

He had never been one for dirty talk, hell, he hadn't really known it existed. This was just something his body did naturally… what a strange talent to have… A strange yet effective talent. The Ninja looked surprised but not displeased.

"I can send you to hell before you even realize you're dead."

_But I won't. No more killings._

The Ninja could tell that he was serious, or so he thought… and with the crazy murderous stories that were told about the teen nin how could he think that this kid would ever lie about death? Gaara crawled across the bed until he was head to crotch with the other ninja. He looked up his eyes were cloudily with lust.

_If I have to cause pain to gain pleasure it will be my own._

"Or I can show you heaven and you can use the rest of your life to repent so you can go there once more."

The teen ninja's eyes flashed dangerously as he sat back and lifted an inviting hand to the strange man. The rebel ninja wasn't quite sure what to do… he had always had a thing for young boys and…this one was practically begging.

_Shit he is hot._

The boy slid his fingers up his chest and the ninja heard his breath hitch as he tipped his head back and opened his mouth.

_This boy is begging._

Gaara's gaze returned to the ninja's and his offering hand extended a bit more. The demon inside said nothing.

The older ninja set down his weapon and removed his shirt revealing a jagged scar that ran diagonally along his chest. Gaara was immediately fascinated by it an reached his hand out to trace it as the ninja removed his shoes and pants leaving him in only his gray and tented boxers.

_Let this game of pretend begin._

Gaara pulled the older male by his waistband into the bed and then lay back to the male was on top of him. He began his gentle caress of the ninja's chest, once again tracing the scar.

_You are my Kankuro._

He couldn't quite bring himself to believe it as he brought he mouth to the man's neck and his hand wandered down to the gray boxers. The man wasted no time and roughly grabbed hold of the boy's dick stroking it quickly.

_This is my Kankuro's desperate plea for release._

It was not. It was painful.

Gaara half moan and half grunted as the ninja took his cock in his callused hands and worked it. He was going to play pretend.

"Please."

His cry was breathy.

"I want to touch you."

His voice was a quiet and fragile plea as he toyed with the elastic of the ninja's boxers.

"I want to taste you."

Gaara looked away as if he was nervous about what he was asking. He wasn't. He was just numb, numb to all but the painful pleasure that he was receiving. The ninja above him smirked and rolled off allowing the boy to free him from his confines in the process. Gaara locked his eyes hungrily on the large throbbing member. He had never done something like this before but he knew what to do instinctively.

Gaara took the member into his mouth taking a moment to suck and twirl his tongue around the head before plunging into deeper waters. He bobbed his head up and down and moaned when he took his own dick in his hand stroking at the same fast pace he kept on the man. He got sloppier and sloppier as he reached his own climax but Gaara kept on sucking the bucking ninja for all he was worth moving his tongue along the lower part of the shaft. He was moaning and gagging and crying and it all felt wonderfully, painfully, pleasurable. He took his mouth from the ninja.

"I need more."

Gaara said this in his raspy begging voice… he didn't know exactly what more was but he was pretty sure there was a more. The ninja thought of the red head beneath him as he slammed into his hot hole. It was enough to get his already limpening cock to stand at attention. The ninja looked the boy over. He looked like he was sure about asking for more but didn't know what to do… The older ninja found it hard to believe that someone as skilled as this boy had no notion of what the next step was but he figured if the boy wanted to play dumb he could play along. He lifted three of his fingers to the boy's mouth.

"Suck those until they are nice and wet and then get on your hands and knees."

Gaara had never liked to be ordered around but this was different. This was painful and that was what he wanted. He coated each finger with saliva and turned on his hands and knees just as he was told. The man tisked.

"Spread your legs."

_Man maybe this kid really hasn't done this before…_

Kankuro had decided to go check up on his brother since he hadn't seen the ninja flee the house screaming yet. That was always a bad sign. He was about to open the door when he heard a gruff voice say "spread your legs." Curiosity took hold of the puppeteer. A few seconds later he heard a half moan half painful cry escape his brother's lips. He had heard something like that before and it instantly went to the pleasure centers of his brain.

_Though there was another voice… one that wasn't Gaara's… This may be bad…_

Gaara tensed and cried as the first finger was inserted into his ass. The older ninja was kind enough to let it sit until Gaara managed to adjust.

_He is so warm and so very very tight I think this is his first. But with an ass like this it won't be his last._

The last bit of that thought made the older ninja shiver just as much as the first part did.

_He truly will be king of the sluts…_

Gaara moved against the finger testing out the new pain he was being given. The ninja took that as a hint to start a slow and steady rhythm. He began reangling his finger in search of that one little spot that would make the boy moan. Gaara let out a cry as something in him he had never had touched before showed that it was meant to be played with.

"There it is."

The ninja added another finger making sure to caress the same spot once again but also began a scissoring movement that helped stretch the boy out. These two actions brought a constant stream of sounds from Gaara's mouth and he began bucking back into the fingers.

Kankuro sat outside the door. There was no way that he was going to go though another one of these sessions without handing himself….especially if the monster came out again. He heard Gaara cry again and someone else say something. Then it was a moaning in a constant rhythm. Kankuro didn't have to see what was happening to know that someone else was taking his brother and….

"Oh gods! Kankuro harder!"

Both of the older ninja's froze their actions one out of awe and the other out of hearing his name… again.

"You really are a slut."

The man suddenly felt disgusted by the sight before him but quickened his plunging this time adding another finger and reaching around to stroke the boy's cock. Gaara shook his head; at this rate he was going to go crazy.

"You're lusting after your own brother."

The words were said cruelly.

"No wonder you wanted me...I heard your siblings were scared sick of you and disgusted by your very being. Well it's a good thing I like sluts. I'll do what he won't."

The ninja removed his fingers earning a dissatisfied whimper from the boy beneath.

"I'll fuck you till you bleed."

With those words he sheathed himself to the hilt not caring if the boy was enjoying it anymore. In fact he was rather hoping the boy wasn't. Liking younger boys was one thing but incest… Incest was wrong.

_You're enjoying this way to much Gaara. Imagining that it is Kankuro punishing you for all those times you almost killed him.~_

The demon purred. He was feeling no pain from this and yet he got to watch Gaara go though a great deal of it all in the name of pleasure.

_Kankuro…it hurts…_

"It hurts."

Even though he was in pain he was still getting off on this. Maybe his pain was the reason why he was able to get off on such an act. The rebel ninja was on cloud nine as he slammed into the hot little redhead beneath him.

Kankuro stood at the door with his fists clenched so tightly that the color began to leave them. He was no longer worried about getting himself off.

_He wanted me…he called for me…._

The puppet master listened to the harsh words spoken to his brother with disgust. His fist became even whiter. The ninja was wrong but Kankuro could do nothing.

_I can't interfere. I can't interfere._

It all reality he wanted to pop the head off of whoever was making Gaara make the sounds he was now making. They were still ones of pleasure but of self loathing and hurtful pleasure….the kind that tore though his heart. The kind that made him want to die just to stop them from coming out of that perfect mouth. But opening that door and charging in now would be futile and would only bring questions and embarrassment to them all.

_I can't interfere. __**I can't interfere.**_

The ninja finished quickly dumping his seed into the boy and adding a few extra strokes as to make himself 'dry'. He was pleased when he pulled his withering member from the boy's ass to find that there was a smear of blood from his base all the way to his tip. He was also very please to note that the boys ass was leaking a little of the red sticky substance along with his cum. He drew his fingers across the blood and offered them in front of Gaara's face.

"Suck them clean."

The order was not disobeyed and the ninja left though a window after cleaning himself off in the boy's hair. The teen was a pile of broken emotions, sweating flesh, his own blood, and a puddle of still leaking sperm with a taste in his mouth that he would forever remember as the pure taste of shame.

It felt like hours had passed before Kankuro entered the room silently. He knew that Gaara was not asleep but hoped that maybe he was out of it enough that he might not remember this. The puppeteer who was normally so smug and cool was now almost as broken as the pile he saw before him.

"Gaara."

It was a quiet gasp.

Gaara felt a warm wet cloth rubbing across his body but he could not bring himself to open his eyes that felt as though they were glued shut. A familiar but unknown hand brushed across his bare skin and it soothed him. His muscles one by one began to loosen and his grip on the sheet was no longer one of life or death.

_Who would care about me enough to do this?_

Kankuro went about carefully cleaning his brother up. He had absolutely no arousal for the scene before him. Just worry and heated anger. After he had his brother as clean as he could possibly get him he wrapped his brother in a fresh blanket and carried him from the stinking room.

Gaara turned over in his state of half awakeness. Had the demon wanted his body right then he would have fallen asleep but since his body was not wanted he stayed in a state of as close to asleep as he was allowed. He felt like he was moving, being carried, though he didn't really care who was carrying him or to where. All he cared about right then was the warmth of body holding him and, strangely enough, the smell. He knew this smell though he didn't know where he knew it from. It was the smell of paints and sandalwood.

_Do I know someone who smells of such things?_

Kankuro noticed his eyes crease as if he were glaring in his 'sleep'. As much as he didn't want to leave the boy Kankuro decided that it was important to get Gaara medical care as soon as possible. He would have to wake up Temari and tell her what happened….or at least most of what happened.

Temari woke to the knock at her door. She looked at the clock; 3am.

"Damn it! Don't you know what time it is guys?"

She knew that it was one of her brothers. The door slid open and Kankuro walked in. He looked horrible.

"Oh gods what is it? What happened? Did Gaara kill again?"

Completely forgetting her annoyance she rushed to his side looking him over to see if maybe he was hurt.

"Temari, Gaara was attacked by an assassin."

He paused to bite his lip. Something that Temari had never seen him do.

_How the hell am I going to explain this: "oh Temari, so I was sitting outside the door of my baby brother's bedroom listening to him in some kind of sexual position, this isn't the first time this has happened, this time I decided I wanted to masturbate to the noises my little brother made as he begged so I just sat there stroking myself as my brother got raped by some guy that, by the way, I saw earlier but failed to stop because I thought Gaara could handle it. Oh also Gaara yelled my name while that other guy was playing with his ass"? This is not going to be easy._

Temari didn't like the look of guilt she saw.

"Somehow instead of trying to kill him the assassin ended up…eh…raping him instead."

_No one could ever rape Gaara. They would die before they even got close._

Kankuro's knuckles once again clenched and he ground his teeth. Temari knew that it would be impossible for Gaara to be raped just as well as Kankuro did and she gave him a confused look.

"I found him and cleaned him up as best it could but….He is bleeding, we need to call a medical ninja."

It was hard to speak though clenched teeth but somehow Kankuro managed. Temari flashed him look of fear. Normally when Gaara was injured the monster would come out.

"He is somehow still awake…but just barely…"

Temari grabbed her robe and headed out of the room leaving cold air and a guilt bitten Kankuro in her wake. She immediately got on the phone and placed a call to their family's personal med nin. She took a few minutes to explain what had happened to the gentle voiced female before instructing her to be there as fast as she could manage.

_Oh Gaara what did you do to yourself?_

Temari had little time to go over her thoughts as in a poof of smoke the young medical ninja had arrived.

"Where is he?"

He voice was soft and sweet but Temari could tell that she was worried.

_Dealing with such a case has Gaara she has every reason to worry._

Kankuro stepped into the living room.

"He is in my bed."

His voice was grave and his eyes looked blood shot. The medical ninja could tell he had not been sleeping the past few nights.

"I will tend to Gaara-sama first but then you and I need to have a talk about your sleeping habits, okay Kankuro-kun?"

She smiled at him. Normally he would have made a comment about her ass and started a 'battle' but right now he was too damaged to do anything but nod and follow after her on the way to his bedroom.

It didn't bother her to see Gaara nude. She had seen all three of them nude at one point in time. Temari on the other hand decided it would be best if she left the room. Kankuro just sighed and took a seat on the lounge chair in the corner of his room. Isako tied up her hair and began running her chakra filled hand over the redhead's bruised form. She was a skilled ninja who was top of her class at the academy and she had seen many wounds but she rarely had to deal with sexually wounds and these ones weren't pretty.

"So…Gaara was raped."

Her tone wasn't questioning but Kankuro knew that she could never believe such a thing….not with his abilities. The teen sighed as he pulled a crumpled skin mag from under him. He paused to take a short look at it before rolling his eyes and tossing it onto a pile of clothing.

"Well, it could have been worse."

She seemed pleased that most of the bruises were now gone or a lightening shade.

"I managed to sew him up a bit. He did take quite a beating."

She turned her gaze to him.

"It really looks like he was raped."

_Come on Kankuro what happened? Haven't I locked you in enough closets and pushed you down enough flights of stairs for you to regard me a friend and tell me things._

They had been childhood friends. She was one year older and had always bossed and pushed him around.

Kankuro looked at his brother.

_In all honesty… I don't know…he wouldn't have let something like that happen had he not wanted it. But why would he want…_

Kankuro ran a hand over his face stretching it into an unnatural shape before letting the skin retract.

"I honestly don't know. I saw the ninja who raped him outside his window. I didn't stop him because Gaara has been acting… Oddly recently and I thought he might enjoy the chance to beat up his own enemies. I thought Gaara could handle it."

He looked horribly guilty but there was a flash of confusion emphasizing the 'oddly'.

"When I didn't hear death screams or see a fleeing ninja I got a little… well, worried. When I went to check on him I found him…"

He trailed off and she could sense the shame he felt. Kankuro looked at his little brother's face and continued.

"Gaara's abilities keep him relatively safe though… he had to of wanted this."

_And that's why I didn't stop it…_

The male ninja felt the few nights without sleep sink into him. It was harsh and painful.

_You can't even say a word about pain right now… You are nothing. You are an asshole who would allow someone who trusted you… and loved you… to be hurt as badly as this. You don't deserve sleep or any other form of peace._

"Okaaay… so aside from mental issues that Gaara has been going though…"

Her voice was a mix of concern, wonder, and a touch of scolding.

"Temari's recent act of being incredibly distant…"

Kankuro looked up. He hadn't even noticed that Temari was acting strangely but now that she mentioned it his sister did seem to be keeping her distance recently.

"And your lack of sleep… everyone in this family seems to be perfectly fine."

Isako finished. He could tell that she was giving him another chance to explain. He wasn't sure what to do but he was not going to make any rash moves… especially now that he noticed Temari's strange reactions too.

_Part of him will now always think of you as a way to hurt me__and __**eventually he will think of Temari in this way too.**_

The words echoed in his brain.

_That bastard must have done something._

"This last full moon was a little hard on us all."

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head with his hand and hoped that these words would keep her from pressing farther.

_I'm sorry __Isako but I have to find out what is going on first. I may not even tell you then though._

"Hey idiot, that wasn't an answer."

She sighed deeply and turned back to her patient.

_He always gets like this, stupid moron._

She opened up her medical bag and pulled out a jar of crushed herbs.

"Well no matter, you all look like you could use some calming down."

Those words meant that she had accepted that she may never know what was going on but she would try her hardest to help anyway. Kankuro was relieved. Isako walked over to the spot where he was sitting and placed the jar in his hands but didn't let go.

"This is a strong medical tea that relaxes the drinker and also helps heal wounds faster. I want you all to drink a cup every time you eat."

_It should help to calm the lot of you down._

Her hand still did not release from the jar.

"Kankuro, I really wish you would trust me enough to tell me what was going on."

_Sorry but It's… personal._

She sighed. He didn't have to say what he was thinking for her to get the message.

"Fine, then I won't press."

She let go of the jar. She didn't like the look he had on his face. It was too serious.

_I guess I'll start._

She gave him a challenging look.

"Just don't drink it all at once… small amounts make you feel better… big amounts… I probably should tell the boy who still looks at skin mags this but… They work as an incredibly strong aphrodisiac."

She always took the chance to mess with him no matter what the situation was. He smirked at her.

_Yeah, you always did have a dirty mind… an opening… and I always did like teasing you._

"S'pose you know this from personal experience, you always were a bigger pervert than I was."

He was tired but felt that the mood needed lightening and also he couldn't resist childhood urges. He closed one of his eyes and leaned back looking forward to what she might come up with as retaliation.

"Ha! Losing yourself in fantasies already I see."

She rested a hand above her breast and leaned her head back bringing a needy look to her eyes.

"Kankuro-sama, Kankuro-sama!"

He moans were over exaggerated and he bit back a laugh as he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Please please I took something bad and now I feel like I'm going to die! Please help me Kankuro-sama! Touch me Kankuro-sama!"

She came out of her acting stance and he had to resist laughing and giving her a slow clap.

_Look who's fantasizing. Though her acting skills have gotten better..._

"No doubt thinking something like that, right?"

She smiled evilly. He hadn't been thinking anything like that actually but it was more fun to make her think that he had. He stood from his seat and walked towards her until they were almost touching. He took a cheek in his hand and brushed back her brown hair. He ran his thumb gently over her lips as he studied them. He let his eyes wonder slowly, wantingly, over her neck and down to her chest before returning to look hungrily into her eyes.

_My act is better than yours._

She opened her lips slightly and the evil grin was replaced with innocent, needy child eyes. She was waiting to see what he would do but still putting on her own little act.

_Heh._

"Actually…"

His voice was raspy and slightly breathy.

"…I was thinking something pretty close to that."

He let his hand slide from her cheek and down her neck to rest on her shoulder as his thumb drew light circles on her collar bone. He leaned in and now their bodies were truly touching. Her head tilted back slightly and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before returning to look at his which were exploring the little bit of skin that disappeared into her top.

_Let's see how you respond to this hmm._

"Kan-kuro?"

Her voice was light and innocent and she inwardly grinned as it drew his eyes back to hers quickly.

_Heh… she isn't giving up._

He leaned farther in and breathed hotly on her ear.

"But honestly I was thinking that you would be better off not drugged. In fact I find the way you are right now… Most enticing."

He let the words linger for a moment before moving his hand half and inch lower so that his thumb was now drawing its circles at the start of her curved breast. His voice had been deep and hungry like his eyes, like he was trying to hold back from taking her there and then. She let out a hitched breath as he nibbled her ear.

_He is rather daring tonight… actually nibbling my ear? He does know this is a play session right? I hate to let him win but I just have to be sure…_

She grabbed the black sleep shirt on his chest and stepped back grinning.

"You win."

_Aw, she admits defeat so soon? I was just starting to enjoy myself….but thank god she didn't get serious… stuff like that is too much for me._

He removed his hands and stepped back grinning as well.

"Yeah I think I did pretty well."

His hand went to rub the back of his head and he closed one eye. It was a game they had been playing since early puberty. Normally, especially when they were younger, she would win and he would step back with a confused look on his face saying something like "seriously?" or "wait can I really do that?". Cat and mouse and, unlike normally, today she had been trapped in claws or so he thought.

"Though you kinda cheated."

He grinned wider.

_Did you really just accuse me of cheating?_

"You cheat all the time! Remember when you 'accidentally' fell on top of me. Or the time you decided that it would be okay to mess with me when I was still half asleep."

She laughed remembering those instances. She had won both.

"I fucking thought I was dreaming! I could have done something you know! I could have not realized you were really there and it could have backfired!"

He was having a hard time pulling off a good scolding voice when he was laughing as well. She noticed it.

_An opening…_

She stopped laughing and put her arms around his neck pressing her body as close to his as she could manage. Her eyes looked up at him and he saw the pure look of lust.

"Maybe I hoped you would forget the feeling of reality and take me like you would in your dreams."

Her voice was filled with velvet and sugar and her hand toyed with the little wisps of hair on the back of his neck, a feeling that always made him shiver.

_Another attack? God damn. Can't you just let me win this once? –sigh- too tired… I fucking give._

"Yes, yes."

He sighed removing her hands from around his neck.

"I know you can still beat me and win any time you want. There is no need to be **that** mean. Can't you just let me have some time between attacks? Gods."

She giggled into her hand as he plopped back down in the chair that he had been sitting in and wiped a hand over his tired face.

_It actually didn't bother me as much as it normally does…_

She grinned smugly at him.

"A surprise attack is one of the best weapons in a ninja's arsenal."

She pulled down an eye and stuck out her tongue in a childish act. He was quite use to this parade of hers.

_Normally he wouldn't care if there was one attack right after another… He must really be wiped out._

Isako was concerned but she didn't let it show on her face as she continued her winners dance.

"Yes, yes."

His voice was that of exasperation and she noticed his eyes dart quickly to his brother and back.

_That isn't the first time his eyes have done that… is he embarrassed because Gaara-sama is in the room?_

"I S'pose you want the proper winner's prize."

This too was part of their game. It had started after Isako had won three times in a row but was not yet satisfied with the act of simply winning. She nodded.

He began reciting in a dull voice.

"I melt in your hands like butter. I am putty for you to mold. I may be a puppet master but you are just too bold… and sexy."

He finished and silently cursed her for ever coming up with such a stupid and ridiculous string of words. He hated the fact that she went though a whole list before she found something that would sound so horrible coming out of his mouth that it was just 'perfect'.

_Not to mention it fucking rhymes well kind of…. But no… she just had to add the sexy…_

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a child at his instant compliance and the fact that she hadn't even forced out of him… though…

_I like forcing it out of him…_

He studied her glee with a scowl on his face.

_She fucking gets off on this. Idiot._

He sighed again but couldn't quite be mad. He could have counter attacked but he hadn't. He also found that his little act had done its job of lightening the mood so he didn't really care anymore.

_To do list: Come up with a better battle strategy and find a phrase to make __**her say**__ when __**she looses**__._

Isako had stopped her dance and was now once more rummaging though her medical bags.

"Though that tea is for all of you..."

She began absentmindedly.

_Right back to your medical work I see._

"I have individual things I would like you to take as well…ah here we go."

She pulled out three, hand full sized, clear plastic bags of what he could only assume was well powdered herbs.

"Can I trust that these will get into the right hands?"

She didn't have to wait for a response. She knew that everything would get to the right place. Kankuro was messy, perverted, forgetful, and sometimes a hopeless moron but he wasn't one to mess up something like getting meds to their correct owners.

"This bag that looks like chili powder is for you. Don't worry though… it isn't."

She had to add the last part because she had pulled a trick like that before as a young medic. He took that bag from her outstretched hand and studied it.

"What does it do?"

He was curious to see exactly what she thought he needed.

"It is a light sedative that will help you sleep. Mix a tablespoon of it with water and drink it before you go to bed."

He scratched the back of his head and looked a little awkward.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure that will help me… My trouble isn't getting to sleep; it's staying asleep."

He didn't really want to start another battle but he knew that what he was going to say would.

"Okaaay..?"

She put her hands on her hip and stared at him.

"Uhh... So this shouldn't really be awkward given the fact that you practically tease me until it happens anyway but… uhh… I'm waking up with issues like none other."

He looked uncomfortable.

_An opening…_

She gave him an amused look.

_Damn it. It's that look again._

He offered the medication back her direction and she took it from him grinning.

"I don't get it. You say you are waking up with issues? What kind of issues. I can't do all that much if they are mental but if you are coughing up blood **or other liquids are leaking out**… You have to tell me. As your family doctor I must make sure that you are in perfect health."

Her voice was evil, evil meant to be disguised as concern.

_Fuck this. I won't play 'cute'._

"I keep waking up with painful hard ons that I have to continually take care of and it is getting to be a real annoyance."

He was tired and didn't really care anymore. Her smile widened. She really did enjoy making him uncomfortable.

"I see. I see. You are suffering from horribly painful erections that are disturbing your sleep."

_Bitch, that's what I just said._

"Yes, they come from dreams I am having. Have anything you can give me for that?"

_Uncomfortable just provokes her stay calm. She is a doctor and they are meant to deal with this sort of thing._

"So let me sum this up… You are having incredibly sexual dreams, probably about me, that are making you wake up stiff and needy. You then have to spend a **short **time of stroking and making noises like a girl just to get the painful hard on to leave and you want me to give you some sort of medication to stop this, am I correct?"

_Heh…you decided most of that on your own but yeah pretty much… except…_

Kankuro's eyes darted to his brother as he remembered his dreams.

_If only she knew who I was really dreaming about._

He felt a sick sort of pleasure at the thought and almost felt it would be worth the look on her face to tell her. He looked her in the eyes.

"_It wasn't you who I was dreaming about… it wasn't your skin that I was imagining tasting as I worked myself to ecstasy… It wasn't the sounds you would make as I ravaged your body that I copied to make the fantasy more real… It was all images of Gaara that got me off… each and every time…."_

She could see that she was wrong by the way that he looked at her. The look wasn't uncomfortable like she had expected but smug and a smirk tugged at the side of his mouth. Whatever he was imagining was something wrong and she knew it. She saw his eyes flash to his brother before his demeanor returned to that of a bored sort.

_What the hell was he thinking of? That was slightly scary…_

"Yeah that just about sums it up."

His voice was calm almost as if what he was saying was completely normal.

_I can't ever tell her what I really thought of but I can give her some ideas. God knows she fucking deserves it._

"The first dream was you in a bathrobe bent over the tub. The next, I took you against the fridge, man did you moan. The third time I decided to visit you are work and steal you away to a med closet where you bit down on your knuckle until it bled just to keep yourself quiet."

He sounded highly uninterested.

"In the fourth we were back at ninja school and I snuck a hand under the table and up your skirt. In the last one you were an enemy ninja and I defeated you and then took you against a tree. At first you struggled but after a few graceful touches you were begging for more. Then they repeated… again and again I got myself to climax imagining your breasts, mouth or pussy squeezing me tightly. It wasn't hard to imagine your heavy breathing or soft moans as I pushed into you from behind. This one time I came just from the idea of you licking your lips at the sight of me…but then again I was close. Yes it was all you. You did this to me, Cake … and now I want you to make it stop with some of your wonderful medicines."

He leaned back and stretched popping something in his back. She was stunned. He hadn't ever been that graphic during their 'battles' and now he was just saying those things as if they were normal. She didn't really know what to say.

_I should have said things like that long ago!_

He looked at her wide eyes.

_Ha! She has no idea what to think!_

Though it had stunned her for a moment Isako recovered quickly. It helped that she knew that it was all a lie.

_That was cute, Kankuro-kun, you'll have to do better than that next time though. I wonder what you were really dreaming about. Oh well might as well mess with him some more. He's practically begging for it anyway…_

"Yeees."

Her normal teasing voice was back as she stepped to his chair and knelt down in front of him folding her arms over his knees and resting her head atop them. Her eyes shone up at him, they were full of mischief.

"I have a medicine for that. If you **really** want some."

It wasn't like they hadn't been in this position before. In fact the 'battles' that they fought put them in positions like this more times than he was able to remember. They would always stop as soon as someone chickened out. He looked down at her and knew what she was up to and what 'medication' she had planned. Someone always chickened out. What he didn't realize was that someone was always him.

_Heh… another attack… I've had my pride messed with to many times tonight._

"Tease, you know what I need but will you ever give it to me? No. It doesn't matter if I **really **want some or not."

He leaned back and didn't make an attempt to stop her as one of her fingers drew shapes up his thigh. One of them always chickened out and this time it wasn't going to be him.

"You insult my pride as a medical nin. You are insinuating that I am withholding treatment from someone who **desperately **needs it."

She emphasized the 'desperately'. He hadn't really noticed but he was hard; not full length but still hard.

_Greeaaat._

He was too tired to attack back but his pride wouldn't let him run so he just shook his head and sighed as her hand gently brushed against his fabric covered erection.

_Any moment now she will stand and announce that I have won._

"Cut the act and give me the damn meds."

She brushed him again.

"What makes you think this is an act?"

She looked up into his eyes as she grasped him fully through the thin fabric. He shook his head. This had all happened before, someone would chicken out.

"Because we always act, we always mess, we always play, and nothing goes farther than this."

He truly was tired and messed up and she could tell. No more teasing.

"Okay."

She stopped her movements and looked up at him resting her head directly on his knee her face was completely honest.

"Not all of it is an act you know. I really don't mind the idea of taking care of you every once in a while. I understand that maybe right now with…"

She turned around to look at Gaara and Kankuro too looked at his brother. He was wrapped in a blanket and breathing softly. He looked peaceful.

"…all that is going on may not be the best time… or place… But I want you to know that I really do love you… though it's not quite in _**that**_way…"

She scrunched up her nose. It was a habit that she had when she was trying to identify the right word for a thought she was having. Her voice was soft.

"I guess I'd have to say I love you more like a brother than anything…"

He mentally laughed at the irony.

"_I love you like a brother yet I'll fuck you!" oh dear… I am going to hell… straight to hell._

"But I really don't mind doing things like this for you… in fact…"

She bit her lip and looked up at him to confirm that he wasn't trying to escape or something. She shouldn't really have been self conscious, he was obviously fine with it, but she was.

"I kinda want to make you feel good. I became a med nin because I like making people feel good and I don't like that you're in pain… even if it isn't my fault."

She added the last little bit quietly and he knew that she understood he hadn't been dreaming of her. Not this time at least. She waited patiently for him to say something.

_She wouldn't be offering this if she knew what I really thought, what really was responsible for my arousal. _

His mind was bitter and every part knew that it would be wrong. Isako cocked her head to the side on his knee as a hand came to rest on the other one.

_She looks so much like a puppy. What do I say?_

His eyes scanned the room. First he looked at her, the person who was offering to take care of him even though she knew she wasn't the object he desired. Then he looked to the body of his brother, the thing he could never have for more reasons than one. Finally his eyes rested upon his first puppet, a mini him, which hung on the wall in his room.

_The boy who mastered the art of moving his finger and making things bend to his will. Oh god I'm going to hell._

She still had those eyes on him as he took her hand and pulled her up dragging her to their spare room. He didn't really want her, he may have once but now he didn't really want her at all. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her with a smirk as he tasted her skin for the first time.

_It is your own fault for allowing yourself to be used like this._

He lied to himself. His hand could feel the dampness between her legs.

_I am only doing this as revenge for your teasing._

He felt the a hissing pain stab though his heart as she looked trustingly into his eyes and he knew that it was all going to change now. They once were friends but, now, she was his puppet. She was a tool that would be used instead of a person. He knew it would take some time and learning to get her to move just the way he wanted but that went for all his puppets. He felt a sadistic joy muffle the pain as he ripped off her clothing. There wasn't time for foreplay here. He had had enough of that crap when they battled. He buried himself in her while an image of a redhead shot like a bullet though his mind. He shook his head to clear it.

_This has nothing to do with Gaara._

He thought of lies as he set a fast pace.

"Kan-kankurooo."

* * *

><p>I hate her so much. I want her dead. Prepare for possible OC death. ._. Review please.<p> 


	4. The Devil's Game

GarraXTemari warning... the demon is all rapey...I wonder if I will ever write a truly happy sex scene for this story.. ._.

* * *

><p>Temari sat at the kitchen table alone. It was late in the morning and the smell of medical tea hung heavily in the empty air. Kankuro had taken a minute from his… escapades… to make some early that morning and had left Teamari a note explaining that he would be out and that he had called a cleaner for Gaara's room so that he could have his own bed back. Their was also a folded note addressed to her in the med nin's handwriting. It was held closed by a clear bag of fine green powder. It read:<p>

_Temari-san,_

_I am sorry should we have woken you at any time during the night. We had another little one of our 'battles' and, well, it seems that it got out of hand._

Temari laughed at this. She had witnessed quite a few of their battles and she had warned them both to stop before things got out of hand but obviously they hadn't taken her advice. Which was fine... she didn't really feel it was any of her business anyway, though she did think that it was odd timing.

_Anyway, Kankuro wouldn't like me telling you this, but he has decided to go with me today to find some of the wild berries, you know, the ones I use to make bitter things taste better. I know you worry about both him and Gaara. In a way I admire you for being able to watch over and control two such rowdy boys, especially Gaara, but part of me wonders if you have anyone who worries enough over you. Maybe I'm wrong but you looked horribly shaken last night and it didn't seem to be just about current events. You also skipped our lunch date the other day a coworker said that you had missed a scheduled visit to his daughter's school…I'm worried about you._

It was true. She had missed both the lunch and the visit to the ninja academy.

_I know you're tough and you hate to have people think you aren't but I think you let that idea get in the way of telling people when something's wrong. Actually I think your whole family does it. Something is bothering Kankuro too and he won't tell me. Even if I can't help you fix it I'll at least listen…_

Temari had felt like crumpling the paper up there. The girl had some nerve thinking that listening would help a problem like this, no, it would make it worse.

_Anyway, I left you this powder. Mix two teaspoons of it in water and drink it with every meal or as needed. It helps to lessen anxieties and also works as a muscle relaxant. I thought that maybe it would help you unwind a bit._

_Isako_

Temari didn't need this bitch's sympathies or stupid medication or at least that's what she told herself but…

_Stop right there! You will not think of that incident again!_

She shook her head and jammed her toe into a table leg causing the table to jump and her tea to spill.

_Shit!_

She rushed over to the sink to grab a dish towel and hurried to soak up the tea before it left some godforsaken stain on the raw wooden table. She sighed as she threw the rag into the sink and poured herself another cup of the tea. She sat down and fingered the ceramic cup. She enjoyed the way her finger prints would be visible for a second and then disappear. She allowed herself to think but kept her mind close so it did not wander.

_Looks like Gaara might not be up today. I might as well skip cooking then…I'm not hungry anyway._

She sipped at her fourth cup of tea.

_This stuff is good. Maybe I'll just drink this all day. I'm not sure my stomach could handle solid food anyway._

The steam rose from her cup.

_It looks so pretty._

She took another sip and listened to the clock in the other room chime 12pm. She had never really noticed how the notes of its call were so beautifully arranged or how the sunlight glinted off of the chrome faucet. She was noticing a lot of things that she normally didn't.

_Strange…_

Temari drank the rest of her tea and decided that it might be best if she went and checked on Gaara… even if she didn't want to.

_I will not punish Gaara for the things Tanuki does…_

She walked to the door that the foot of the stairs and knocked.

"Gaara, I'm coming in."

She slid the door open without waiting for a response.

Kankuro's room was a mess. A pile of clothing with a porn magazine laying crumpled on it. Half empty purple and black makeup palettes strewn all over the place. A few dishes piled on the floor along with some joint grease he used on his puppets. His closet door was half open with an overfilling laundry basket clearly visible. Temari sighed.

_Such a mess._

Gaara was still in the bed and his breathing was quiet and rhythmic. If she didn't know better she would think he was really asleep. She kicked off a pair of boxers and took a seat on the bed.

"Gaara."

Her call was soft as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. He turned over towards her and made a small noise.

_Temari, is that you? Its dark and I can't open my eyes._

She petted the top of his head, something she had become quite use to recently. His nonexistent eyebrows furrowed as he reached out blindly.

_Temari I hurt!_

He let out a pained groan and Temari leaned in to put her head to his hoping that maybe she might be able to make out his attempted words. He groaned again.

"Shh, you're okay Gaara. Everything is just fine."

Her voice was warm and soft and wrapped around his troubled mind calming him. Temari lifted her head and looked at the boy as the pain faded from his face.

_How could this ever become….that…_

She couldn't help herself as she began to remember.

"_Gaara! Stop! Please! You're hurting me!"_

_The Gaara who wasn't Gaara laughed cruelly and tightened his grip on the little girl's arm._

"_Bitches who won't play my way will be punished."_

_The grip got tighter and she was sure it would leave a bruise. Even at the age of eight the monster's strength was crushing. It was always like this when he came out. He would hurt her and beat her and call her things and then he would let her run. She would run and run and run but he always caught her and then he would repeat. Temari had more of a reason to fear the monster than Kankuro did… for he was her nightmare._

Temari bit back a sob as she looked at the innocence of her brother's state. She had once tried to kill him herself and part of her still wanted to.

_It isn't his fault. He couldn't control it._

"_He could have stopped me from ever doing this to you little Temari. It would have been as simple as him saying no. But he couldn't resist the urge to hurt me... he couldn't resist his own urges."_

The words echoed though out her mind as she remembered.

_Temari felt safe with Gaara now that he had stopped giving into the monster so when he had knocked timidly on the door that night she had opened it._

"_Temari, I'm not feeling very good."_

_Gaara's eyes were blood shot and he was pink in the cheeks. She bent down and felt his forehead with her lips. Though he did seem a little hot Temari was always running a little cold so she couldn't really tell if he was feverish or not._

"_Would you, uhh, mind if I stayed in your room tonight? …I don't want to be alone."_

_He fidgeted with the hem of his night shirt as he asked and she almost hadn't caught the last part. Temari sighed and stepped aside allowing her brother into her room._

"_Yeah, I guess that would be fine, you can rest in my bed and I'll take the floor."_

_He grabbed her shirt as she turned to walk out the door and steal some blankets from the linen closet. She turned and saw the scared look on his face._

"_Don't worry Gaara I'll be right back."_

_She smiled reassuringly. He let go and looked down she couldn't tell what he was thinking but when he looked back up he had an insecure air about him._

"_Can't we just share the bed? I really…really don't want to be left alone."_

_Temari sighed. She was fully aware that her little brother was a teen boy and that, normally, that would be a bad idea…even if he was her brother… hell… she'd seen Kankuro take a look now and again... But Gaara was different- somehow gentler, more child like- and so she gave in with a smile and a head shake._

"_Fine then, just don't wake me okay? I have a luncheon with __Isako tomorrow."_

_He jumped into the bed and scurried under the covers as she closed the door to her room and made her way to the bed as well and slipped under the covers._

_Temari was just about asleep when she felt Gaara snuggle into her back. She smiled as his arm wrapped lazily around her and pulled her closer._

"_Temari?"_

_His voice was small and timid._

"_Mmmhm?"_

_She lazily rolled over onto her back and turned her head to his._

"_I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now…"_

_The arm that rested on her upper chest moved slightly so his hand could play with her hair. Temari noted that it felt nice._

"_Yeah?"_

_Her voice was filled with sleep. He moved closer to her ear and whispered._

"_I'm not Gaara."_

_(AN: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry guys had to ruin it. It was getting too tense in here and that was horrible writing.)_

_Temari didn't understand what he meant. Of course he was Gaara. Who else who he… She shot up or at least tried to as the hand that was playing with her hair closed tightly and the arm on her chest held her down._

"_That's right.~ It's me. Long time no see."_

_The hand pulled painfully on her hair as she tried to struggle._

"_Looks like you forgot how we play in my time of being locked up."_

_He grinned into the darkness as he yanked on her hair. She stopped her struggling._

"_I guess I'll just have to re-teach you the rules.~"_

_His hand moved from her hair and down her neck gripping it threateningly._

"_Though it's probably better this way… I was planning on adding new rules anyway.~"_

_His voice was a purr as he tightened his grip for a moment blocking her air. Normally he would have continued until she was close to passing out but he had other plans._

"_You don't even try and scream? My, my, how we've grown, little Temari."_

_His hand released and she gasped for air but didn't dare move her hands up to rub her throat. She did remember the rules. He noticed this and laughed slapping her gently on the cheek._

"_We are finally to a point where I can reward you as well as punish. Be a good girl, like that, and remember the rules then you may find it will be all reward…I can't promise that there won't be any pain but..."_

_His walked two fingers down her chest and flicked a nipple though the thin fabric of her night shirt. She felt his tongue on her earlobe as he pressed his body to hers. It felt wrong._

"_It will be the best you've ever had from me."_

Gaara opened his eyes to the sound of crying to see Temari in a ball on the floor. He furrowed his brow.

"Temari?"

She opened her eyes to look at him and he could see that, for a moment, there was fear and hatred there. He sunk into the blankets covering him.

_Those eyes…_

She blinked and uncoiled herself wiping away tears as she did.

"Gaara?"

He voice was shaky and he couldn't tell if it was because she had been crying or because she was afraid. He sunk in farther until the blankets were covering his nose. She took a moment to look at herself though his eyes.

_He has probably never seen anyone cry before… at least… not without them begging for their lives in the process._

"Sorry, I didn't know you were up…"

His tightened muscles relaxed slightly. For a moment there he could have sworn that he had sensed a killing intent. She got herself off of the floor and sat beside him on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She gently wiped the hair from his brow and smiled. It was a sad smile. Gaara took personal inventory and realized that he was sore all over.

"Did I get in a battle?"

He really couldn't remember why he was hurt but something about the way Temari looked down at her hands worried him. He lifted a hand out of the blankets and set it on hers.

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

She winced as his hand touched hers and Gaara's brow once again furrowed.

"Temari, are you okay?"

He was truly concerned… he had never seen her cry, not once, and she had only reacted like that to his touches after 'he' came out. Gaara froze.

_I didn't let him out did I?_

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry. I was just so worried… about you."

_Lies, you were only worried because Kankuro left you alone in a house with a guy who could turn into a sadistic rapist at any moment._

"Temari? I didn't let 'him' out did I?"

The question hung in the air like a predator waiting to pounce and Gaara could visibly see her muscles tighten and the look of fear once again appeared in her eyes.

_I did, didn't I?_

Her hands trembled in her lap and his heart dropped.

_This is Gaara. Gaara not Tanuki. Don't treat him badly, don't make him feel alone. You've done enough of that already._

She smiled though her fear.

"No, you didn't."

It wasn't a lie. He hadn't released the monster last night.

"I can sense your fear. There is no need to lie to me."

His voice was emotionless and came like a slap to her ears. He was putting up that wall again, the wall that he used to keep himself safe from people with eyes of hatred and fear, the people who saw him only as a monster.

_Please… please don't do that…I didn't mean to make you feel like you needed that wall. You aren't a monster!_

Her thoughts may have been honest but as soon as she thought them she remembered that she too was in pain. She pulled at her shirt sleeve and covered a bruise that would have perfectly matched the shape and size of his thumb. He noticed.

"Temari, you have a mark on you."

His voice was still cold and his body was stiff but she could tell that there was hidden concern.

She smiled.

"Yeah, I hurt myself training, don't worry about it!"

He sat up exposing his shirtless body. It didn't bother her until she saw a deep purple bruise in his side.

_Poor Gaara…_

She was about to touch it but he pushed away her hand. I wasn't a slap or a yell of "don't touch me!" but just a little push on her hand that made her look up into his eyes.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

He looked as though he was about to cry but his plea came out as emotionless as ever. She had to fight back her own tears but managed a smile.

"Really Gaara, he didn't come out. You're fine. And even if he had come out it wouldn't have been your fault, right?"

"_He could have stopped me from ever doing this…"_

_Please not now… don't think about that now!_

Gaara didn't answer. The hurt little girl who could do nothing but run and the lost little boy who could do nothing but hurt sat in silence for what seemed like hours, both of them worried about what the other would think had they known what was going though each other's mind… Both of them trapped in a game played by a devil.

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to write a full rape scene which is most-likely for the best... Reviews?<p> 


	5. Its Painful: Those Trusting Eyes

S'pose I have to write a description if I plan on keeping my OC, huh? Tch, I didn't really want to keep her. This chapter is pretty much OC/Kankuro smut so feel free to hit that next chapter button at any time, don't worry I'll understand (I don't really like her either), or if you're like me, who will follow smut to the ends of the earth, please do carry on, reader, carry on…. To smutty smut smuttin's vill! HUHZA! Sad chapter is sad.

* * *

><p>Kankuro flicked the dust from his black clothing and looked up though the trees. They had traveled a long way just for a few berries and they had a long way to travel if they intended to get back before dark.<p>

_I don't really mind not getting back before dark…_

He watched as the young medical nin stood from her crouch and licked sweet berry juice from her fingers. He had always looked at her but had never really studied her. She wore standard black leggings and a tight blue zip up vest with a fishnet shirt underneath. Her long straight, mouse brown hair fell to her waist and he noticed that she liked to fiddle with it when she was working something out. Her eyes were a deep chocolate and a few freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. She was cuter than she was beautiful though when her eyes closed and her mouth let out a genuine moan…

_Heh you really are a perv._

"Kankuro-kun!"

She turned around and jumped apparently not expecting him to be right behind her. He smirked.

"Oh, heh, sorry for yelling I didn't know you were right there."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"I think we have enough berries now….what is that look for?"

She noticed that he was smirking at her.

"What look? I'm not giving you a look…"

He feigned innocence badly.

"Pervert."

She gingerly placed the berries into her backpack before turning her attention back to him. He closed one eye still grinning.

"Yeah? What's your point? You're just as bad, if not worse."

He leaned back on against a tree trunk.

"You used puppy dog eyes and told me that you wanted to…oh what was it again? 'Take care of me'?"

He had quickly learned that prodding at her actions the night before got a rise out of her so prod he did. She looked uncomfortably to the side and he liked it. Part of him wanted to make her look more uncomfortable and the rest of him was a bag of guilt.

_Can't show weakness, right? In that case let's watch you squirm._

"You knew I was tired and messed up and you used it to show what you really wanted, you used me for sex. Yeah I'd say that pretty much proves that you're a bigger pervert than I am…If not bigger at least more manipulative."

His words stung. He pushed off the tree and walked around her looking her up and down.

_Squirm for me in your own way and show me you're not him…_

"Also right in your invitation…"

He paused his circling and looked for the right replacement word and noted that her hand went to touch her cheek gingerly like she had received a slap to the face. It didn't stop him. He was angry at himself and she had thrown herself to his mercy and he wasn't feeling in a merciful mood.

"No, at this point I would call that a plea…"

He nodded and continued to circle her as if she was pray.

"Right in your plea you made it clear that you understood that it wasn't you that I longed for… you knew that it wasn't you that I wanted… yet you still said that you would 'take care of me' like you were desperate."

He scoffed and she cringed. Her hand brought some hair over her shoulder and she began playing with it nervously. Her eyes fell.

"You don't even know if it was you I was thinking of as I took you again and again."

He was now behind her on his second circle and she turned to face him. She didn't like the way he was acting but everything he had said was true and now she felt her own guilt began to dam. This was a little too much for her; she had to regain control.

_Kankuro… you're hurting me._

She wouldn't let it show in her voice.

"That's some mouth you have there, Kankuro. Should I mention the fact that you were the one who decided to take my completely honest and pure offer and twist it into what you needed?"

She glared at him.

_Why do you do this to me? Your eyes don't see me anymore…._

"You're just as manipulative as I am, if not more! You saw my puppy eyes and instead of patting me on the head and saying 'I don't want to play ball right now, go to bed' you used me again and again as a way to relieve some pressure."

She bit back the urge to slap him. The smug expression didn't leave his face as he neared her.

_Something is wrong… why won't you tell me?_

"And, you're wrong! I knew you weren't thinking of me… Your avoiding eyes told me as much. I know you don't want me… it will never be my name that you call out."

The words backfired and tears stung her eyes. She would not let them show.

_Kankuro…please…I'm sorry! Don't hurt me anymore… I'll do anything as long as you don't look at me that way…._

His grin was harsh and cruel but it wasn't meant for her.

_You're such a pitiful asshole…why couldn't you have just gone to hell alone and left her alive? You fucking deserve every scared look she shoots your way. You fucking deserve to watch her cry and know you can do nothing to stop it! You deserve to be left alone in this forest with marks of anger all over your body. You deserve to die._

He hated himself for letting him treat her this way and he hated her for the same reason.

"You're right, I don't moan for you at night and I never will… but you always will… because you're mine now… and you know it."

_Kill me._

His words were just a whisper in her ear as his hand grasped the side of her neck and pushed her into his rough nibbles and a painful gasp escaped her lips.

_Why? You say such mean things… I don't know… please help me… Kankuro… don't leave me with this feeling…_

"You're a jerk."

The statement came out higher than she had expected as he sucked on a sensitive nerve. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_It's all my fault… Please hit me! Punch me! Tell me off! Scream at me! I got us into this mess now use the damn fiery spirit I see in you and HURT ME! HURT ME! HURT ME! Kill me for him!_

The sound of Gaara's moans echoed in his head and he bit down harder, drawing blood from under her flesh. She grabbed at his chest and hissed in pain and he took his mouth from her neck.

_Kankuro… it hurts and I'm crying… but that look in your eyes is so much more pained… why are you silent? Why won't you just tell me? I'm sorry… I know I'm not what you want… maybe I can give you what you need though…_

"Heh, our insults are getting a bit childish aren't they?"

She choked back tears.

_I love you… Please let this be the right thing to do…_

He grunted as she crushed her lips into his tasting her own blood and his as she bit down on his lower lip. He pushed back and they fell onto the ground.

_Please…_

Neither wanted to let go for air as their war continued but finally he was forced to retreat. He ground into her with a growl as she took the chance to leave matching teeth marks on his neck.

_Fight more! Hurt me more! I deserve whatever you throw at me! You deserve better than this!_

She wasn't used to giving pain. She had always felt that she was meant to be on the earth to take it away, so when she bit down it was like taking a knife to her own soul. Her heart throbbed and tears broke loose as her teeth sunk in.

_I'm sorry… I don't want to hurt you…_

_Hurt me!_

"Masochists don't bite back."

He clenched his teeth together and let his bodyweight crush her into the ground. Her voice was still controlled and she hoped he didn't notice the pain she was in.

"I guess we just found out what I'm not then, huh?"

She could hardly breathe under his weight and so she pushed back hard.

_Kill me!_

"Heh, having troubles?"

He let off his weight just enough but played it as a means to unzip her vest. She couldn't help but squirm as the cool air touched her scorching skin though the fishnet top. They hadn't been able to find her bra that morning so she was truly bare.

She didn't respond with words as she pulled him back down and ground into his groin harshly, causing him to hiss.

_More!_

"Looks like you want this more than I do."

His voice was raspy and blood from his lips dripped onto her face. Once again she didn't answer as she crushed their mouths together, tasting the metallic red as she sucked cruelly on his wound. She shoved her tongue into his hot cavern and he bit down just enough to be painful and growled.

_I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…_

He used her moment of shock and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit down, causing her back to arch and a strangled moan to escape her chapped lips. He pulled the sensitive skin until it popped out of his mouth with a sucking noise.

_Kick me! Punch me! Kill me! Just don't show me those trusting eyes!_

He took the other nipple between thumb and forefinger grabbing the black netting as he exposed the nerve filled under curve of her flushed breast. He looked her in the eyes and they stared back at him… deep chocolate that shone with pain and confusion but still… trust.

_NO!_

He licked his way up to meet his fingers before giving a slight tug and releasing her.

"Kan..Kankuro."

_NO! You can't enjoy this! Hurt me! Hate me!_

He smirked into her stomach as his mouth nipped and sucked her skin through the wide holes of the netting. He was acting now and knew he would get no pleasure from her.

_You can never be what I need. You're a joke, a fucking toy to be played with._

"Kank..Kankuro-kun…"

Her breath hitched as his hand covered her clothed mound. He was able to feel the wetness soaking though and his sensitive nose could pick up the smell of her arousal.

_Let's play then, shall we?_

He was headed to hell again and fully intended to never forgive himself for dragging her down as well.

"Isako…"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his when he said her same. He had a devilish grin on his face and it frightened her but…

_He said my name! He is looking at me and he said my name!_

"You're soaked, Isako."

As if to prove his point he moved his hand and a squishy noise greeted her ears. He pushed on her gently causing more of the embarrassing noises to reach her ears, mixing with the sound of her own soft mews on the way.

"I thought you said you weren't a masochist…"

_Squish_

"But because of my roughness you became sooo…"

_Squish_

"Wet…"

He slowly removed her leggings and breathed in deeply, pointedly.

_He's smelling me…_

A blush came to her cheeks and she felt like she was going to die… He was paying such close attention to her after making it clear that she wasn't what he wanted. He was toying with her.

_You'll never be good for anything but this… so squirm._

If she wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't kill him, then he would do it himself and sadly she would be dragged into it.

_Squirm._

He took another deep breath and smirked.

"Isako, you're so fragrant…"

She squirmed as he dipped his head down so that his mouth was inches away from her panties.

"I wonder if you would taste as good as you smell."

She squirmed again as his eyes bore into her.

_Oh god it feels like everything is focused on me…Kankuro…_

He ran a finger along her wet panties watching them as they sank into her folds.

"Can I taste you, Isako?"

Her demeanor had changed completely as he fucked brutally with her mind dragging them both deeper into hell.

_You…You're asking?_

His eyes looked softly, nervously, at her and his lips parted as he breathed unevenly. He acted genuinely afraid that her response might be no, that her reaction might leave him lost and alone in an unforgiving world.

_Kankuro… I'm sorry… I feel horrible about manipulating you… hurting you… if only I had noticed this true you before._

The part of him that had once loved her was now numb, shattered into a million pieces that had somehow managed to reform into the demon that was now going to ravage her body. Deep down a small part of her knew that this was an act but she chose to ignore it.

_Kankuro-kun…_

_Come on Cake, just say yes, I want to watch you squirm some more._

He waited, feeding more and more of her underwear into her slit with each swipe of his fingers. He hit her clit through the cloth and it sent a shot of electric tingles up her limbs causing her to arch her back and push herself towards the contact. He was getting impatient.

"I really want to taste you, Isako."

His contorted his voice into a needy whisper and touched the spot that had made her arch again. She couldn't help but let out a small noise and grab hold of his wrist when he touched her. It was a quick movement and, though she hadn't meant it to, it forced his finger to come into contact with her clit again and she took the chance to grind against it.

The End.

* * *

><p>Yep, bro, it is the fucking end. Well not really... I got all bored. But don't worry there will be more...in like 3 to 4 months if not sooner. Though it was kinda dickish of me to stop it right in the middle of a sex scene... Oh well!<p>

Trololololol.


End file.
